


Who's Margery Daw Anyway?

by PenPistola



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenPistola/pseuds/PenPistola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames have a cute and fluffy conversation while on a seesaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Margery Daw Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> A short fill to a cute (and random) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/13659.html?thread=31232347#t31232347) on the kink meme. You can also read this story [here](http://pen-pistola.livejournal.com/12604.html), at my LJ.
> 
> (Sorry for the archive spam; I'm trying to only post three fics a day, but that's still a lot for a fandom this slow!)

Remind me why we're here," Arthur said irritably as a particularly enthusiastic kick from Eames jarred his ankles into the ground.

"That's easy," Eames grinned, looking exhilarated. He was _far_ too into this. "We're babysitting."

"Are we really?" Arthur gestured over to where James and Phillippa were enjoying the swing set a good hundred feet away. "Because they're over there. And we're over here. On a seesaw."

"Yes," Eames said happily. He gave another great kick, considering he outweighed Arthur and Arthur wasn't doing much to help. "Here's an idea." He stopped them, bracing his legs against the ground. "Let's see how far along the board I have to scoot until we're balanced." Arthur just looked at him. Eames hurdled over the seesaw's handles until he was a foot closer to Arthur and the fulcrum. He picked his feet up off the ground, but Arthur was still lifted until Eames' seat hit with a thunk.

"God Eames, what are you built out of, brick?"

"Is that a fat joke?" Eames grinned, and scooted a bit closer. Once again, Arthur's end rose, though not as quickly. He scooted in again. "Alright, what about this?" He lifted his feet, but this time Arthur's end shot down with a thunk.

"Ow. No, that won't work." Arthur climbed over his own handles, scooting a bit closer to Eames, who was seated nearly at the center. Once again Arthur's end sank. Frustrated, Arthur scooted in a bit further. Honestly, they should be able to figure this out; it was only simple physics.

"Try scooting about six inches more," Eames suggested, and so Arthur did. He picked up his feet off the ground and the seesaw wobbled uncertainly, trying for balance, but ultimately tipped in Arthur's direction again.

"Goddammit!" Arthur cursed. A little girl playing in the sand near their feet gasped and ran off to her mother. He scooted three inches closer, but still no balance. Two more. _Still_ a no. By now, Arthur was less than a foot away from the fulcrum, which was less than a foot away from Eames. The seesaw hovered in an uneasy balance.

"This should not be working," Arthur grumbled. "You've manipulated physics, haven't you?"

"Or maybe," Eames grinned, sliding over the fulcrum and upsetting the whole thing, "the universe is trying to tell us that we've got to be together to achieve balance."

"I think you're full of shit," Arthur said, but he leaned forward nonetheless when Eames did and pressed their lips together in a kiss.


End file.
